


Three Little Words

by jackie_01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Is An Idiot, Ben Solo Pain Train, Exes, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Grandma Paddy ain't here for her grandson's shit, Inspired by Lilithsaur, Kira Kenobi - Freeform, Kira Kenobi Pain Train, Mainly a Ben Solo Pain Train ride, Post-Break Up, Time Skips, Trash triplets AU, communication?, don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie_01/pseuds/jackie_01
Summary: “Sometimes it takes painful situations to make us change our ways” – Proverbs 20:30~*~Once upon a time, Kira Kenobi told Ben Solo “I love you”, and he didn't say it back.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> For [lilithsaur](https://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/) and her amazing [Trash Triplets x 2 AU](https://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/tagged/trash-triplets-x2)

“ _Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.”  
― **James A. Baldwin** _

~*~

Music plays and laughter and cheers boom throughout the house. Friends mingle and chat and joke, all positive signs that lead toward what should be a joyous and memorable night.

Ben Solo wishes he could've stayed home.

He takes a large swig from his beer, wondering if anyone would notice or care that he was missing if he snuck out through the tiny bathroom window and disappeared into the night. If the murderous glances Kylo shoots his way every so often are anything to go by, then his older brother already knows exactly what he's thinking and it would probably be that last thing he did on Earth if he chose to follow through.

He opts to jug the rest of his drink and heads to the refreshment table for another beverage.

Matt and Daisy have gone all out for their _Stranger Things_ party; the home's living room was decorated with a large backdrop of the Byers' own home from the party supply store, a _Dungeons and Dragons_ board game is set up on the coffee table that's pushed against the, wall stacked with pizzas and hot wings and other finger foods. Cut-outs of the kids from the show are placed around the large flat-screen television that currently played season two and Christmas lights line the walls. The kitchen and dining area resembled the Upside Down, life-size Demogorgon and Demodog cut-outs loom menacingly by coolers filled with alcohol and soda cans.

He expected nothing less of his nerdy not-so-little brother and his equally nerdy fiancé. If he was in a better mood, he would've gladly teased Matt for the rest of the night over the couple's enthusiasm for a Netflix show.

(He's _fine.)_

Instead, Ben loiters by the food – fresh beer in hand – and snags some tiny pretzels and and a pizza roll or two, greeting and making conversation with guests that come up to him because he came here to have fun, dammit. The party consists of friends of both the Solo brothers and Kenobi sisters from their high school days, college and work. Yet for some reason, there's a weird, curious tension that arises whenever the subject of certain aspects of his 'personal' life come up.

Everyone keenly avoids any mentions of The Incident, yet the conversation never fails to tiptoe around _it_ like they expect him to broadcast what happened like he's some goddamn gossip blog.

He manages to shrug off the prying with a nonchalant _“It didn't work out, whatever, other fish in the pond and all that crap, right_?” and nine times out of ten, they shut up. Still, it annoys the shit outta him to no end, but he was raised with manners and chats with the tiniest bit of snark before he turns back to the food and studiously ignores them until they awkwardly excuse themselves.

Regardless of what they think or what they've heard, he's not here for _them_.

The only reason he was still at this damn party was because Daisy had personally asked for him to come. Her invite was then followed up by a call from her sister, Rey, who all but threatened to kick his teeth and balls in if he decided to bail or cause a scene (a threat he took _very_ seriously, thank you very much, because his (traitor) older brother Kylo had supported his wife in everything she did and threatened to do the exact same thing but a thousand times worse).

Threats aside, Ben would've never ditched, even if he really wanted to (and dear God did he want to). The youngest Kenobi sister was far too sweet and good-hearted, forever holding a special place in his heart for making his socially awkward and timid nerd brother feel like he'd won a jackpot.

“ _I'm worried about you, you haven't attended Sunday dinner at your parents in weeks,”_ Daisy had said when she showed up at his apartment two weeks before, handing him a custom invitation, _“I want you to come. It'll be good for you to be around family and friends who care about you. I miss seeing you around, Ben.”_

Her admission had touched him, and he knew he couldn't really say no after that.

(He's _fine._ )

But yet, here he was, sulking and wallowing in his own pit of self-pity, huddled away by the food table like he's some loser that couldn't find a date to prom.

And that pisses him off. It makes him grip his beer bottle tight enough to the point that he feels it could shatter in his hands at any minute.

He's Ben Solo.

Benjamin f _ucking_ Organa-Solo.

He's the fun, outgoing Solo triplet everyone likes to hang around. The one that always gets the party started. Hell, is it even a party if _he's_ not there?

He's not mopey like Kylo or gawky like Matt. He doesn't get distraught and heartsick over anything or _anyone_. Least of all a girl.

He's Ben fucking Solo.

He could do this. He _would_ , dammit. He'd be the happiest motherfucker in the room. He'd laugh and joke around with their friends, he'd sit down and watch that stupid show that everyone seemed to love so much, he'd kiss as many girls as he wants. Hell, he might even try and play a round of that dorky wizard game _Dorks and Dunkin' Donuts_ –

“Well, well well, if it isn't Gloomy Gus himself!”

And then, just like that, all the confidence from his mental pep talk evaporated into thin air the minute Poe Dameron popped out of nowhere and opened his mouth.

“I owe Finn twenty bucks, I didn't think you'd actually leave your Batcave,” Poe laughs as he gives Ben an obnoxious clap on the back, seemingly unaffected by Ben's icy glare. “Rey-Rey told me you were coming, I thought she was pulling my leg.”

“Hit me again and I'll _pull_ your arm out of it's socket.” Ben promised darkly.

“Someone's touchy.”

“What do you want, Dameron?”

  
  
“To check on a friend, of course.” Poe doesn't divulge further, but he eyes Ben in a way that he's grown to hate immensely over the last six weeks. It's the look his father gave him when he found out from his brothers about The Incident. It's a look of _pity_ , mixed with one that says 'I told you this would happen, I was just waiting to see how you're deal with it' _._

As close as he and Poe have been growing up (friends since they were in diapers and ate sand at the playground), Ben finds he suddenly wants to knock out every single one of his perfectly straight, white teeth.

Ben just rolls his eyes and downs his beer in one go, tossing the empty bottle into the recycling bin next to the cooler as he grabs himself another.

“Never better, actually.” Ben quipped, popping the cap off his drink. “I'm great. Super. Incredible. There, you checked. Now piss off.”

“Yeah, I could see that from across the room. That's your seventh beer, buddy.”

Ben snorts. “Thanks, mom.”

“Now that's no way to talk to your ol' pal Poe.”

“I wasn't really in the mood to talk to begin with, no offense.”

“Offense taken.”

“And I'm still not in the mood now.” Ben takes a long swig and tries his best to wish the shorter man away.

“You know you could talk to me, right?” Poe says in a low tone so no one else could hear. It's nonjudgmental and sympathetic and Ben fucking hates it. “Rey told me what happened.”

And there it was.

Ben pretends he doesn't hear him, working his jaw furiously. He is _not_ having this conversation right now, especially not in a kitchen with stupid monster cut-outs staring him down accusingly.

He didn't _do_ anything wrong.

(He's _fine._ )

Poe continues when Ben doesn't answer. “I just wanna know why? We all thought you and Kira were doing really great. You always said you liked her but now I'm hearing she dumped you –”

“She didn't _dump_ me. It was a mutual break-up.” Ben snaps defensively.

“– and on top of that, I haven't seen you at Maz's in _weeks_ , dude.”

“Well, maybe I have better things to do with my time than getting shit-faced at a dingy bar!”

“I can see that. Great use of your time getting shit-faced at your brother and future sister-in-law's party you're meant to behave at.”

“Fuck you, asswipe.”

“You know what? Fine, act like a little piss-baby.” Poe retorts unkindly. “ You got my number when you decide you wanna put on your big boy pants and have an adult conversation.”

Ben tries his damnedest to ignore the hurt look that quickly flashes across Poe's face as he makes his way out of the kitchen, knocking him with his shoulder with purpose.

In Ben's defense, he should've known better than to push, aware of what he's been having to deal with. If Poe were really his friend, he wouldn't be trying to get him to open up about his 'feelings' when he had no reason to.

He has nothing to open up about. At all.

  
  
(He's _fine_.)

“You know, you actually reminded me of the real reason I came in here,” Poe stopped and turned, a cruel smirk gracing his features. “She's here.”

He doesn't elaborate further, instead promptly turning on his heel and marching out to join the rest of the guests.

But Poe doesn't need to.

Ben told himself the next time he saw Kira Kenobi, he would be anything but the heartbroken, dejected chump she surely expected him to be.

He's Ben fucking Solo. A notorious breaker of hearts and well-known playboy. He _doesn't_ get heartbroken and he _doesn't_ get hung up on _anyone_ , least of all an ex-girlfriend (though if he was honest, they never said outright what they were to each other so how is their _mutual_ break-up all _his_ fault?).

At least that's what he tries to tell himself until he spots her across the room.

And suddenly he's anything but fine.

~*~

“ _I love you.”_

It's funny how three little words could have such a huge impact on a relationship. They can make or break a couple, bringing them closer together or tear them apart.

~*~

Once upon a time, Kira Kenobi told Ben Solo “ _I love you_ ”, and he didn't say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! It's been a while (understatement of the year) since I've posted or updated anything, and for that, I deeply, truly apologize. Life, depression and other wonder stuff (my friends getting married, looking for a new job, a LOT of travelling, taking personal time off) decided to take the wheel and take me on a cross country journey through a bunch of bullshit.
> 
> However, I am very pleased to announce that I'm in a much better place then I was a year ago, and I have actual time to myself so I can get back to writing. I want to thank you, the most fabulous of readers, for the patience and love and support on my WIP story, _Maybe If The Stars Align_ , as well as my other two stories. MITSA is NOT abandoned. It just couldn't get the proper attention with other responsibilities and RL drama popping outta nowhere, so it took a backseat. I'm back to working on it, though, and it _will_ be updated even if my life depends on it. If it doesn't get updated soon, I'll eat my writing/drawing hand (Good Ol' Rightie) and ya'll can guilt-trip me.
> 
> Anywho, so this new story.
> 
> I am in L O V E with lilithsaur's amazing [Trash Triplets x 2 AU](https://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/tagged/trash-triplets-x2), especially the dynamic of Ben Solo and Kira Kenobi. This plot bunny has actually been in my head for quite a while now - about seven months - but I never got to actually sitting down and writing it out until now. However, seeing [this post](https://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/170003845728/which-one-out-of-the-both-set-triplets-are-the) last week really bit me right on the right asscheek and reignited the furnace that is my writing motivation and cranked it by 3000x, so that's very good. This story also draws inspiration by a younger cousin of mine whose relationship with her man was extremely rocky due to his flirty nature and her inability to trust his fidelity (though he was kind of a douchebag). However, like all lasting relationships, they take work and time and after those two managed to sort their stuff out (individually and together), they got married and now have a lovely seven-month old daughter! So I have high hopes for these two knuckleheads to get a happy ending, too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new story and, and I know I keep saying this, but do keep an eye out for an update on MISTA, in the future!
> 
> I am back and I thank you so much again for the love <3
> 
> \- Jackie


End file.
